1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to card games and methods of playing the same. More particularly, it relates to a card game related to the sport of wrestling and a method of playing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There have been a number of card games developed for simulating various sporting events including wrestling matches. Two patents which depict simulated wrestling matches are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,031 and 5,163,688, both by inventor Cosmian E. Simms. These patents describe cards with images of various wrestling maneuvers thereon. The players determine the sequence to display their cards in order to gain a strategic advantage during play. While the games described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,031 and 5,163,688 do simulate wrestling matches, they do not take advantage of the burgeoning popularity of professional wrestling today as they do not use any of the images or statistics of actual wrestlers. 